Beautiful Mage
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: SLASH Vivi has some hidden power within and secretly has feelings for his best friend, Manafest. Unknown to Vivi, Manafest has been having feeling for him as well. The Third Black Waltz is searching for Vivi to claim him as his.DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or any other character associated with the game. I do own Manafest and Beatricia for they are my own Characters.

**A/N: This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic. I had played the game but not much of it Also, some of the content may not be accurate with the game, but I'll try my best and besides, it's my own version that I remember of. This fanfic is a Slash fanfic. If you do not like it, I recommend that you don't read it. I will feature music from the Smashing Pumpkins. I do not own the music nor do I own the lyrics. The song that I will be putting is called, "The End is the Beginning is the End". It came from the Batman and Robin Soundtrack, which I also do not own. Please read and review my fanfic. No flames will be accepted. They will be laughed at and burned. **

**Note: To rid any confusion in this fanfic, I'll telling you that the voice Vivi is hearing is his sub-conscience. I'll give you the format for it. Also, I recommend listening to the song while reading the fanfic. Okay I'm done!**

**Second-Note: Vivi's is 18 years old. **

**Vivi's Sub-Conscience-_italics_**

**Lyrics-Bold**

Ratings: PG-13 (may go up later, depending on how the story goes)

Pairings: Vivi/Manafest (OC), Zidane/Garnet, Steiner/Beatrix

**Beautiful Mage**

**By **

**MJ19AQ**

**-Intro-**

-Dream Sequence-

Vivi walked down a mist filled pathway, yellow eyes looking forward into the vastness of darkness.

"_You seem lost!" a voice called out. _

Vivi sharply turned around to seek out the voice that appeared in the darkness, but found no one. Vivi turned around and continued walking forward in slow, steady, steps.

"_You'll never be accepted, Vivi. You're too different and the world made you an outcast! They fear you!" the voice spoke out. _

"No, they fear the Black Waltzes!" Vivi replied, continually walking along the pathway.

"_That may be, Vivi. But remember, you fought against those who sought to destroy the world when you were just a boy, however, the people disregarded you. They hated and feared you because of your power. Even though you're just a dark mage, your powers were comparable to that of the Black Waltzes and the people just looked at you as another Black Waltz," the voice explained. _

"But I'm not a Black Waltz," Vivi pointed out.

"_Not Yet!" the voice exclaimed. _

Vivi stopped walking and stared blankly out the pathway.

"What do you mean, not yet?" Vivi questioned.

"_Hmph! You still don't know?" the voice replied. _

Vivi didn't answer back.

"_You have great power within you, Vivi. It's been hidden from everyone you know. But soon it will be unleashed and then you'll see your true power unfold upon everyone. Did you honestly believe that at the age of eight years old, you would be the most powerful mage ever?" the voice asked. _

"I-I thought I had learned everything I needed to learn about the dark arts and that my powers couldn't expand any further," Vivi explained.

"_Well, your sadly mistaken. Your true power has been hidden for ten years. All this time it has been nurturing, growing, waiting for the moment when it is unleashed to the world. It'll be unleashed soon, Vivi. It's only a matter of time," the voice replied. _

"I will NOT use my powers to hurt anyone," Vivi firmly said.

"_Did I say you were going to?" the voice questioned. _

Vivi didn't answer back.

"_You know, Manafest hidden powers has already awakened," the voice stated. _

"How do you know?" Vivi demanded.

"_You can tell by looking at him. Don't worry, your powers will soon be made known and then you and Manafest will be equal," the voice answered. _

"But how can I still have power? I'm just an ordinary Black Mage," Vivi stated.

"_Have you forgotten how powerful you can be? Well, then I shall have to remind you, won't I?" the voice slyly said. _

"W-What are you g-going to do?" Vivi nervously asked, while slowly stepping backwards.

"_Heh! Don't worry! I'll just show you images from your past, after all, I'm a part of you. You can hide nothing from me, Vivi. But you'll soon see through your eyes how people treated you and how they feared you," the voice spurned. _

(Music starts playing)

Suddenly the ground starts to move a bit and a hold appears below Vivi. Vivi falls through the hole, screaming and cursing towards the voice. He continues to fall for a bit until he lands on the ground.

**The sewers belch me up**

**The heavens spit me out**

**From ethers tragic I'm born again**

**And now I'm with you now**

**Inside your world of wow**

**To move in desires made of deadly pretends**

**Till the end times begin**

Vivi opened his eyes and saw an image of himself, when he was eight years old, walking around the streets of Alexandria, asking for help but was being shoved, thrown, and spat at by the people. Young Vivi continued walking down through the alleyway, only to run away from a group of soldiers that were chasing him, looking around him as people closed there doors, gather their children, and fearfully staring at him yelling, "Black Waltz". Vivi just stares out as he continues watching himself and remembering how the people treated him.

"_You see how the people treated you, Vivi. At a young age, you were disregarded as nothing more than a Black Waltz. Luckily, you found some friends that thought differently. However, the world would still fear you and labeled you as a threat. Humph! Those Black Waltzes! They looked at you as if you were nothing but a speck of dirt, unformable in battle. The Third Black Waltz even scoffed at you, his own cockiness blinding him from seeing that you were just as powerful as he was. Boy, he thought that you wouldn't put up a fight. Heh..........he thought wrong!" the voice smirkly said. _

**Is it bright where you are**

**Have the people changed**

**Does it make you happy you're so strange**

**And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame**

**You can watch the world devoured in it's pain**

**Strange**

The scenery changed in that Vivi was watching himself in a battle with the Black Waltz, riding on a ship that was going to Lindblum with Zidane and Steiner next to him. Zidane and Steiner were striking the Black Waltz, but little damage had incurred. Young Vivi, who was heighten because the effect of trance, casted a powerful "Fira" spell on the Black Waltz. Clearly, the Black Waltz was pissed at Vivi for causing him to stumble in pain. The Black Waltz casted a powerful "Thundara" spell directly at Vivi. Amazingly, Young Vivi, not realizing this himself, shielded himself from a devastating blast from the Black Waltz.

However, he stumbled back into the floor because of the force from the blast. Just as the Black Waltz was going to unleash a powerful spell on Young Vivi, a group of silent, Black Mages surrounded themselves in front of Vivi, protecting him from the Black Waltz. Annoyed by all the mages, the Black Waltz starts powering up his "Thungara" spell. Zidane and Steiner immediately rushes back into the cock pit, dragging Vivi with them. The Black Waltz unleashes his devastating attack on the silent, Black Mages, destroying them and shattering the glass window from the cock pit at the process.

Vivi looked with tearful eyes, remembering how he felt when those silent, Black Mages gave their lives so that why he would live.

"_Doesn't it burn you to see how that Black Waltz brutally murdered all those silent, Black Mages, who gave their lives for you?" the voice questioned. _

"Yes. I was angry at him," Vivi replied.

"_Indeed. You, with Zidane and Steiner defeated him but it wouldn't be the last time you see him. The Black Waltz was injured and he had severely damaged the ship. Garnet was steering the best as she could towards the gates to Lindblum. You're energy was almost drained out, but yet, something inside of you was burning, seething, angry was melting at your very soul. Looking a single, unscathed hat left by one of the silent, Black Mages, fire developed inside of you, wanting revenge. Admit it," the voice demanded. _

"Yes, rage did burn inside of me," Vivi answered.

"_The Black Waltz came back to send another wave of attack towards you and the rest of your friends. But at that moment, you surprised everyone, even yourself, Didn't you Vivi?" the voice questioned. _

**Climb my ribcage to **

**The replays run for you**

**Unhook my lights to peek behind the flash**

**For I am crystal chrome**

**I am shatter dome**

**I am Kremlin king of angels avenged**

**To destroy the end**

Vivi had a flashback of him standing on the ships bow, looking at the unscathed hat that belonged to one of the silent, Black Mages. Suddenly, the Black Waltz appeared on a flying ship, ready to cast a powerful and deadly "Thungara" spell towards the shattering, unstable ship. Young Vivi looked at the Black Waltz with piercing yellow eyes, anger flowing in his veins and a red aura surrounding him. The Black Waltz started to unleash his deadly spell but Vivi, with all his strength and rage, unleashed the most powerful "Fira" spell that he could unleashed directly at the Black Waltz, causing him to plummet down towards the ground. Vivi collapsed on the floor, all his energy drained from that powerful attack. Zidane ran up to Vivi and picked him up, shocked at the power that Vivi had just unleashed on the Black Waltz.

**Is it bright where you are**

**Have the people changed**

**Does it make you happy you're so strange**

**And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame**

**You can watch the world devoured in it's pain**

"_Didn't you feel good that you took vengeance on the Black Waltz in behalf of those other Black Mages?" the voice said. _

"Yes. I was glad that I was able to make him pay for the murders of those Black Mages," Vivi answered.

"_Yet, it still wasn't enough. The Black Waltz went right after you, even though he was severely injured. He wanted your blood. He was about to kill you and your friends when your crew barely crossed the Gates into Lindblum and the Black Waltz ship malfunctioned, causing him to crash_ _into the Gates and the threat of the Black Waltz was over. But even though you didn't have to face the Black Waltz anymore, there was still other threats. Remember was happened with Kuja?" the voice asked. _

"How could I forget about that?" Vivi replied.

**The zeppelins rain upon us**

**The guns of love disastrous**

**A shadow lies amongst you **

**To defy the future cast**

The scenery changed in that Vivi was watching himself in a battle with all his friends against Kuja. Kuja was about to unleash a powerful attack on Young Vivi, who's power was almost drained, when Zidane pushed Vivi out of the way and took the frontal of the blast. Young Vivi eyes were widen as he saw his friend lie motionless on the ground. Young Vivi looked around him and saw that all his friends were on the ground, most of their energy drained from the battle. Vivi's anger rose, his veins bursting from rage. Kuja just smirked at Vivi. At that moment, Vivi was heightening from trance, his power suddenly rising from the anger that he felt. Kuja sent a powerful blast towards Vivi, but it was instantly negated and dissipated before Vivi. Using all the energy that Vivi could muster, he unleashed his most powerful spell, "Doomsday" on Kuja, hitting him directly. Kuja received the frontal of the blast, causing him to plummet down into the ground. With his power still heighten, Vivi used his healing spells to cure everyone from the battle, regaining their energy back.

" _Your "Doomsday" spell proved to be the most powerful one that you had ever unleashed. It was not only your love for your friends but also your anger and rage for your enemy that unleashed your power. But yet, you true power has yet to be made known," the voice pointed out. _

"Where are you?" Vivi asked.

"_Walk forward and you shall see," the voice replied. _

Vivi started to run towards the pathway, not knowing where it ended. Soon, he saw a tall, figure standing upright, his back turned away from Vivi. Soon the figure slowly turned around and Vivi was shocked at what he saw. The tall young man wore a blue sleeveless vest with a pointed hat on top of his head. He wore tight, brown pants with red boots. His hands were covered with blue gloves and he was carrying two sharp scythes on each hand, a blue aura surrounding him. Two purple wings were stretched out on his back. Two yellow eyes looked at Vivi, who was shaking in disbelief.

**Is it bright where you are**

**Have the people changed**

**Does it make you happy you're so strange**

**And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame**

**You can watch the world devoured in it's pain**

**Strange**

**Strange**

"I-It c-can't be........." Vivi nervously said, pointing a shaking finger at the tall, dark man.

"_Yes, Vivi. This is your true form and power. I am you, Vivi. This is the hidden power that has longed been dormant inside of you. This is what you will eventually become.............a powerful, Dark Mage," the voice softly said. _

"N-No! I-It's can't be possible," Vivi nervously replied.

"_But it is, Vivi. You can't deny it no longer. Manafest's powers has already awakened. Now, it's only a matter of time before your's does. You can't run away from it nor can you hid from it. It's going to happen whether you're ready or not," the voice firmly stated. _

Vivi kneeled down and puts his hands on his head, shaking in disbelief.

"N-NO. NO!!!!!!!!!!" Vivi shouted.

(Music ends)

-Dream Sequence Ends-

Vivi work up, sitting up from his bed, sweating profusely. His breath was raspy and he stood in shock over the dream that he just had.

"Are you okay, Vivi," Beatricia asked, waking up from her sleep.

"I-I'm alright, sis. Go back to sleep," Vivi said.

Beatricia just shrugged and went back to sleep, covering herself with the soft, comfortable sheets. Vivi calmed himself down, breathing in and out in calm breaths, wondering about the dream that he had.

"That was a strange dream. But, what could it mean," Vivi thought, "I'm going to tell this to Manafest." So, Vivi covered himself with his bed sheets and fell asleep once again.

**Well, that's the end of the intro. Please review my fanfic. Also, I should mention, I will also be putting more songs into this story. Please be patient with me since I have other fanfics that I'm also working on. I'll update as soon as I can and if you have any suggestions of what songs I should put on this fanfic, then just let me know and I will consider them. Bye for now. Oh, and no flames. They will be laughed and burned. **


End file.
